swgfandomcom-20200215-history
City:New Enith
New Enith (NOW RIVERlANDS) is a Corellian township on Shadowfire. it was founded by Weppoc Othag. HISTORY Weppoc's first town outside of Mos Espa thrived for a short amount of time before it failed. Weppoc's second town got up rank 4 (city) before he moved it to the Corellia Riverlands. This third town has satified Weppoc and most of his town members. COMING UP EVENTS FOR NEW ENITH Summer's End Fastival: Saturday, Aug. 30-time to be determind look in mail Fall Fest Saturday September 4-time to be determind look in mail MEMBERS (may take a few days to update) Weppoc Othag (mayor) (Smuggler) (Master Freelance Pilot) Rapper Dan (Militia) (Structure trader) (Master Rebel Pilot) Zekkenrata Demememra (militia) (Commando) Ranaserck (Militia) (Entertainer) Fleepin Othag (Bounty Hunter) Dracein Ceilode (Bounty Hunter) Cloudbreather Hitt (Entertainer) Burnofi Cau'kre (Munitions Trader) Seppoc Othag (Entertainer) Bbeno Brownstick (Medic) Buzz- (Master Entertainer) Ostok (Unknown) Oatmeally Ofiey (Jedi) Tikenn (Smuggler) BlueMilk Dude (Jedi) Mab (Medic) Rym (Jedi) Ry-n Sema (militia) (Commando) Vekon Soulbriger (Commando) Obihas Sofesh (Jedi) Roppik (Spy) -Smuggler- (Smuggler) Alsostu (Master Jedi) Spy'ro (Spy) CITY STATUS Bonus: Improved Job Market City Status: City Can shuttle from any shuttle in Corellia Number of people: 29 Number of civic buildings: 14 Number of decorations: 10 Number of mission terminals: 12 Player longest time without playing: Vekon Soulbriger Longest Resident other than mayor: Zekkenrata D. Shortest Resident: Unknown GUILD MEMBER RANKS AND STATS Guild: MECG Enith Citizen Guild Enemies: ICE, DFR Guild wars: -DFR- Guild Architect: Rapper Dan Guild Warlord: Zelreth Guild Spice Runner: Weppoc Guild Pilot Leader: Weppoc Guild Leader: Weppoc Guild Chef: Zekkenrata Demememara Guild Officer: Sergant Mattew Guild Veteran: Sergant Mattew Guild Commander: Sergant Mattew, Zekkenrata Demememara Guild General: Zekkenrata Demememara Guild Ace: Sergant Mattew Guild Bum: Rapper Dan (he Just Kidding Rapper) Guild Veteran: Zekkenrata Demememara New Enith Vets Vekon (LD over 40 days) Oatmeally Bbeno Zekkenrata Sergant Mattew (LD 70 days) Buzz- Ostok First 5 people in town Ilitt Cisa (townfounder) Cratic Vorlex (deleted now Ostok/Buzz-) Awhok Sunrunner (Engineer Trader) Carson (entertainer) Weppoc Othag Ilitt Cisa Saga The Creater of the first Enith, a jedi, Ilitt Cisa is Weppoc Othag the current mayor of New Enith, and previously, Somberton, and New Enith. Although Ilitt only got to level 26 he was the owner of a prospering town before he let his other toon take over Wepoc Othag the Structure trader at that time. He became the mayor and has been ever since Ilitt Cisa was one of Weppoc's toons from the Valcyn Server before it was shut down. Once on Shadowfire the now 6 year vet created a town near Mos Espa called Somberton, and later Mos Enith, and later New Enith on Corellia. Ilitt Cisa did survive to see the prospering New Enith before he was killed (deleted) by Ecaceb. Weppoc now hangs out with his friends on Shadowfire along with his new toon Seppoc Othag. Biggest donations Sergant Mattew 2.365 mil Zelreth 1 mil Ecaceb 500K Cloudbreather Hitt 104K Please tell me in game if you donated large amounts Written by Weppoc Othag 6 years of experience Shadowfire and mayor of New Enith and MECG (NERDS) MECG Guild New System to be implemeted Friday 8/27/10 SQUARDONS All members in the guild will be asked to join a squadron if they would like. This takes a more experienced person in the guild and helps the lower lvls heres the list everybody you should be receiving mail shortly about this Squad leader requirements You must have a working microphone in to communicate easily with people You must be master or 3/4 of the way to master to be able to instruct You must have been playing for at least one year with your account active and having spent a decent amount of time in SWG YOU MUST KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!! and you must be on a decent amount of time a week like 4–5 hours at least You must be a mature player nobody under 12 years of age. (WE DO HAVE EXCEPTION TO THIS RULE) Defense Professions trainer Zekkenrata Demememara Lean tactics on how to use your defensive profession to your advantage Offensive Professions Trainer Weppoc Othag learn how to do some tricks on how to kill some jedi and mandos!!! the ol' Snarebear! Pilot Trainers Weppoc (Primary) Rapper (Secondary) Piloting can be hard and long to grind if you don't have the right people keeping those tier fives off your back! We will help you grind XP and do missions as long as we keep the loot :) we can help you all the way until master! Veteran Squad (teaches you the history of the guild and the conduct that is expected) Weppoc Zekkenrata Hey guys! This is to just mainly get the title and have a better understanding of the guild. Crafting Trainer Rapper Weppoc WE NEED GOOD CRAFTERS We can help you get to master and know all about crafting. We will give you some resources and we will help you get harvestors set up. Entertainer Trainer Buzz- Ranaserck They can give you macro and such to make leveling a breeze they also will show you around this profession show you how to make money, how to buff, and much more Macro Squad (Help figure out new marcos for the guild) Anybody is welcome to train as long as they know what a macro is You will be payed 250K per each macro Town Management Squadron Any Mayor of a town or Militia of a town Teaches you how to mange a town Get hands on with placing thing in the town You will even be able to move decorations in town once you get the title. Guild Events Coordinators Weppoc Bluemilk (no Mic) We will show you how to place stroyteller props and how to use them in events. Once you are have received the title of Guild Events Coordinator you will help on scheduling, planning, and setting up parties and events. You will be payed approx. 50K per each stage that means for most event you could earn 150K. You will keep the title if you quit but you will no longer be payed for helping set up the events. Junk Collectors Jamesbond (in SoL) Weppoc Will help you get collections for anything you need almost anything at least We will supply you with the WP and the info if it is a Exploration Collection and we will supply what too kill if it is a looted collection. for all of these subjects to choose from you will get guild titles Some are clubs (Macro Squad, Town Management Squad, and Event Coordinators) the rest are limited to master from that point you can become a trainer if you meet the requirements above. Club Regs. must be an active player. cannot be apart of a club if not in etheir guild or city. Must be a mature player Must be willing to Roleplay (on rare ties when we do parties and things like that, does not apply to Macro Squad) Piloting Squad MORE INFO Green Squad-Cert. 1 Red Squad-Cert. 2+3 Gold Squad Cert. 4+5+6 Elite Squad Cert. 7+8+9 Rogue Squadron Master Pilots We can provide you with star ships up to starship cert. 3 and parts up to Cert. 9 We can also help you with Space Collection this includes the part collections and the Quota Collections. Not only that but we also have some very good hand me downs they are a first come first serve basis!!!! One you reach Master pilot you will get 3 titles. If you get all the badges you will get many titles such as... Guild General Guild Bun Guild Clown Guild Commander Guild Veteran and More Category:Cities